Le Noël de Vénus
by Cafecomics
Summary: Traduction d'une fic PGSM brésilienne. Minako Aino, célèbre chanteuse, passe tous ses Noëls seule. Mais celui-ci sera spécial. MinakoxRei, yuri.


**Titre :** Le Noël de Vénus (O Natal de Vênus)  
**Auteur :** A. Lefay  
**Fandom :** _Sailor Moon_  
**Continuité :** _Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon_ (la série live)  
**Langue originale :** Portugais (du Brésil)  
**Genre:** Romance - Minako Aino & Rei Hino.

**Traduction et adaptation :** cafecomics - 08/12/08 - rv. 20/12/08  
**Notes :** Je ne suis pas l'auteur de cette fic, c'est A. Lefay. Mon japonais étant des plus limités, les extraits de "_C'est la Vie_" (dont le titre est un jeu de mot sur Sailor V) et "_Sakura Fubuki_" sont faites depuis les versions portugaises présentes dans l'original. :-)

* * *

C'était une froide nuit d'hiver, mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'était la nuit de Noël.

Une jeune fille marchait, apparemment seule, dans les rues de Tokyo sans se soucier du froid qu'il faisait. De temps en temps elle regardait à travers les fenêtres des maisons devant lesquelles elle passait et apercevait une scène traditionnelle de Noël : une famille réunie qui autour d'un sapin de Noël, qui assise à table mangeant le repas préparé avec amour pour l'occasion.

Elle pensait avec tristesse qu'en réalisant son rêve, elle avait perdu ces moments précieux, et elle culpabilisait toujours à cette date pour le choix qu'elle avait fait.

"Minako," dit quelqu'un. Minako sursauta et regarda le chat blanc en peluche qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. "Pourquoi ne pas aller au temple Hikawa ?"

Minako semblait surprise. Non par le fait que le chat lui parlait, mais par la question. La jeune fille tarda un peu à répondre.

"Pourquoi au temple ?"

"Tu n'as pas écouté quand Rei vous a invitées à la rejoindre pour fêter Noël ensemble ?"

"Quoi ? Elle nous a appelé... ?"

"Tu peux être si tête en l'air ! On dirait notre princesse quand elle rentre d'un rendez-vous avec Endymion."

Mais Minako ne l'écoutait pas, penser à Rei lui faisait mal. Dès qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, elle était tombée amoureuse de la jeune fille. Au début, elles se disputaient tout le temps, mais leur amitié était devenue l'une des plus fortes que Minako avait connu. Mais elle ne voulait pas qu'elle se termine à cause de ses sentiments.

"Minako ?"

"Excuse-moi, je réfléchissais. Oui, on y va, Artémis."

Minako et Artémis arrivèrent rapidement au temple. Rei avait une discussion animée avec un chat mauve en peluche ressemblant beaucoup à Artémis. Elle ne tarda pas à remarquer Minako.

"Tu es en retard ! Il est presque 23 heures !"

"Mais personne n'est encore arrivé."

"En fait, Ami et Usagi vont fêter Noël dans leurs familles. Et Makoto va le fêter avec Motoki mais elle a dit qu'elle passerait plus tard. Du coup, il n'y a que nous deux pour l'instant." Rei sourit en prononçant la dernière phrase.

"Ah." Minako ne sut quoi répondre à son amie.

"On rentre ?"

"Bien sûr."

Elles entrèrent dans le temple sans se parler et s'assirent devant un feu de bois.

"Luna, on va faire un tour dans le jardin ?" demanda Artémis à la chatte mauve.

"Oui, allons-y, Artémis."

Minako eut soudain envie de tuer Artémis. Il connaissait ses sentiments pour Rei et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle devait les lui avouer. C'était sans doute là encore une de ses manigances. Mais il se trompait s'il pensait qu'elle déclarerait sa flamme à Rei ce soir alors qu' elle osait à peine la regarder.

"Je suis heureuse que tu aies pu venir. C'est le premier Noël depuis des années que je passe en compagnie de quelqu'un.

"Moi aussi. Depuis que je suis devenue chanteuse, j'ai toujours été seule à Noël."

"Tu n'as pas de famille ?"

"Ils n'ont pas vraiment aimé quand j'ai signé mon premier contrat avec la maison de disque et m'ont déshérité," dit Minako sur un ton détaché. Ca n'avait plus d'importance quand elle était avec Rei.

"Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Ca ne me fait plus rien maintenant. Je vous ai rencontrés, toi et les autres. Vous êtes ma nouvelle famille."

Rei sourit tristement. Elle se leva pour s'asseoir devant son amie et, ce faisant, prit son visage entre ses mains. Alors, Minako regarda enfin Rei dans les yeux.

"Dans ce cas, dit-moi ce qui te préoccupe autant."

Minako scruta les yeux de Rei et y découvrit une lueur différente. Elle sut alors qu'elle n'était pas la seule à cacher quelque chose. Elle ignorait quoi répondre à son amie mais elle savait que traduire en paroles ce qu'elle ressentait serait un désastre complet. Elle eut soudain une idée. Elle savait que cela n'aurait pas le résultat souhaité mais au moins cela distrairait son amie.

"Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu"

_(NdlA : Traduction :_  
_"Ce sentiment de chaleur_  
_C'est la vie, tout ce que je suis_

_C'est la vie, je veux continuer à t'aimer_  
_C'est la vie, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis moi_

_C'est la vie, c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es toi")_

Rei ne dit rien, même lorsque Minako eut fini de chanter. C'était la chanson qu'Usagi fredonnait quand elles se sont rencontrées, Ami l'aimait aussi car elle l'aidait à se concentrer. Mais pourquoi Minako chantait pour elle maintenant ?

"Elle veut que j'arrête de lui demander ce qui la préoccupe," se dit Rei. "Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi secrète ? Si je le savais, je pourrais peut-être l'aider."

"Tu sais, c'est la première chanson que j'ai écrite qui ait été acceptée par la maison de disques. Les précédentes étaient écrites par d'autres et je ne faisais que les chanter. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'elle m'est aussi chère," dit Minako sans que Rei ne s'y attende.

"Quand on s'est rencontrées, Usagi fredonnait cette chanson. Elle sait que c'est toi qui l'as écrite ?"

"Si elle a lu le livret du CD, elle le sait. Mais je ne l'ai jamais dit dans les interviews. Au final, pour les fans, peu importe qui écrit, ce qui fait le succès c'est la chanteuse."

"C'est vrai, et c'est injuste, car l'écriture est aussi importante et difficile que le chant. Alors, c'est toi qui l'as écrite ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention aux paroles. Tu peux la chanter à nouveau pour moi ? Je vais bien écouter cette fois."

Minako rougit légèrement mais ne protesta pas et reprit la chanson depuis le début. Quand elle eut terminé, elle remarqua que Rei était toute rouge. Minako se dit que son amie devait se douter de la raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi cette chanson.. Elle la fixa et sentit le rouge lui piquer les joues.

"Tu... tu répondais à ma question en chantant ce morceau ?"

Minako ouvrit la bouche pour lui dire non mais changea d'avis. Au final, elles étaient amies et elles ne cesseraient pas de l'être à cause de ses sentiments. En tous cas, elle l'espérait.

"Pardonne-moi."

Rei regarda son amie sans savoir quoi répondre.

"Il vaut mieux..." dit lentement Minako sans regarder Rei, "que je rentre. Tu diras à Artémis que je suis partie, d'accord ? A plus tard."

Minako se leva alors et sortit le plus vite possible. En franchissant le portail du temple, elle sentit quelqu'un l'attraper par le poignet. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que c'était Rei.

_"Zutto ou wa_  
_Kono fukai mori no mukou_  
_Kitto matte iru_  
_Issho ni aruite kureru hito"_

_(NdlA : Traduction :_

_"Je chercherai toujours_  
_Au delà de cette forêt profonde_  
_Je sais qu'il m'attend_

_Celui qui m'accompagnera sur ce chemin")_

"Je ne veux pas que ce soit un homme, Minako," dit Rei, souriant tout en rougissant légèrement. "Je veux que ce soit toi."

Minako se retourna pour regarder son amie. Son visage était tout aussi rouge que le sien, mais pour la première fois, elle s'en moquait. Elle laissa tomber son sac et serra Rei dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

"Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve," dit Minako d'une voix faible.

"Je ne peux pas. J'ai moi aussi l'impression de rêver," dit Rei en la prenant aussi dans ses bras. "Mais si c'en est un, alors rendons-le inoubliable."

En prononçant ces mots, Rei prit le visage de Minako entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amie. Ce geste provoqua en Minako ce qu'on ne pouvait décrire autrement que comme une explosion de bonheur. Elle répondit au baiser avec toute la fougue qu'elle avait réprimé depuis sa rencontre avec Rei.

Mars et Vénus brillèrent plus fort en cet instant, masquant la splendeur de la Lune dans le ciel. Cette nuit était la leur.

**FIN**


End file.
